1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processor for translating texts provided with linkage data referred to as hypertexts.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 9(A), for the translation of hypertexts, input/output sections (windows) are provided separately for original text and for translated text. Original texts are displayed on the input/output section 5 for original text and translated texts are displayed on the input/output section 6 for translated text.
As shown in FIG. 9(A), when a linkage indication is given with respect to an item, for example, "product," on the input/output section 6 for translated text, the original text linked to the item is displayed on the input/output section 6 for translated text, but the input/output section 5 for original text remains unchanged.
In other words, when another document in hypertext is called up by indicating a portion linked to the document or by indicating the document specifically, the document is displayed on an input/output section where a user operates the indication, even though the user operates the indication on the input/output section for translated text.
In the above-mentioned prior art, when a linked document to be called up is indicated in the input/output section for translated text, the linked document is displayed in an original language (e.g., in English) on the input/output section for translated text, where translated text (e.g., in Japanese) has been displayed so far, because the linkage data is generally provided to the original text.
Therefore, when a user wants to go on to linked information from translated text, e.g., in Japanese, but finds that the linked information is displayed in original language, e.g., in English, the user is inconvenienced.
In some applications for displaying hypertexts, information can be traced back from a displayed document by referring to the precedingly displayed document, to the document displayed before the preceding document, and so on. In applications having such a historical reference function, a problem arises that both the original and translated documents are overlap when displayed on the same section during the tracing.